Beasts and Boys
by Rin Ebansu
Summary: Sam is going through some changes. Dean and Sam work to uncover the mystery of Sam's unique situation, but it ends up being much bigger than either of the boys.
1. Chapter 1

_Wanted to write a Supernatural fanfiction on the side while I write my other story on FictionPress. If you like the stuff I write here, look me up on FictionPress under LynnReneeEvans. You guys are way better at leaving me reviews than the other site, lol. I'm not sure where this fic is going. I usually just give myself a prompt and follow it to its natural end. Read and Review!_

* * *

Chapter One: Growl

* * *

A Grizzly eyed Dean from across the hotel room. Dean cautiously reached under his pillow, but the bear growled. Dean went still.

How the Hell did a Grizzly bear get into the hotel room? Dean noticed the door remained locked.

"Uh…" he said quietly. The bear seemed okay with Dean making noise. "Sam?" he called, his voice a little louder.

The Grizzly stood. Dean's eyes widened.

"You just stay there, you hear me?" he told the Grizzly. Oddly, it sat down again. Dean cleared his throat, then yelled, "Sam! Get in here!"

Where the fuck was his brother?

The Grizzly snorted, kinda sighing, and laid down on the carpet. It reminded him more of a dog. Dean didn't really care for dogs.

The first light of dawn shone through the hotel blinds. The bear groaned and rolled over, squeezing its eyes shut.

Dean grabbed the gun from under his pillow. He aimed it at the bear, but then the animal changed.

The bear's skin ripped down its spine, its teeth falling out on the motel room's carpet. It roared in agony as its flesh plopped to the floor. Slowly, the transformation completed and Dean sat perfectly still.

"Sam?" he said again. His brother laid on the carpet in front of the door, not moving. "Sam!"

Dean launched out of bed, discarding his pistol, and knelt down beside his naked brother.

Sam opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, and focused on Dean. "Hey…"

Dean just stared at him for a long moment. "Get dressed. We got research to do." He helped Sam to his feet.

"We?" Sam said. He gave Dean a dubious look.

"This is serious, Sammy," Dean said, glancing to the pile of discarded meat.

Sam followed his gaze, then stepped back from the mess. "A shifter? Here?"

"You don't remember?"

Sam shook his head, running long fingers through his dark hair. "No. It must've got the jump on me."

"Sam, it was you." When Sam looked confused, Dean said, "You were a damn Grizzly bear. Scared the hell outta me. You don't remember?"

Sam's mouth fell open, but then he broke eye contact. He went and sat on his bed, searching his palms for answers.

"Sam, you ever hear of a shifter that didn't know what they were?" Dean tried. Sam remained comatose, so Dean strode over to him and grasped him by the shoulder. "Sam, snap out of it. We got work to do."

Sam looked up at him. "I'm not a shifter," he said simply. "I can't be."

Dean sighed and Sam returned to examining his hands. Dean plopped down next to his brother on the bed.

* * *

 _Okay, so I definitely see some angst about to happen. I'm a sucker for angst. Let me know what y'all think of this premise in the reviews. I love reviews. Thanks in advance! Love you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kay, I know these are short chapters, but I'm wanting to update quickly. Also, it lets me know if the story is interesting enough to keep working on. So, read and review. Love you~!_

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

"You should get dressed. This is getting weird," Dean said. He stood from the bed and went over to his brother's pile of skin. "I guess I'll clean this up while you hit the head. You figure I should bury it?"

"I was a bear?" Sam said, incredulous.

Dean stole a furtive look at his brother, who apparently wanted to become a full blown nudist. "Yeah, Sam. A Bear. Big Ben type. Moving on," Dean said.

"Why're you so cavalier about this?" Great, Sammy was getting all emotional.

"Why're you pulling out the big words?" Dean shot, even though he knew what cavalier meant.

"This isn't funny, Dean. We hunt shifters. I'm a shifter!' Sam stood, giving Dean a full frontal, and Dean threw a hand up and looked away.

"Know what else you are? Naked," Dean said. Then, with a shit-eating grin, he added, "What are you, some kind of animal?"

"I hate you," Sam said, matter-of-fact. He was nodding his head, eyes wide and exasperated.

"Bitch," Dean said.

Sam hesitated only half a second. "Jerk." His baby brother sighed, heading to the bathroom without another word.

Despite Dean's joking, he was concerned. The only positive aspect of this situation is that Sam didn't remember. If he didn't remember, which was completely unlike all other shifters, then maybe Sam wasn't actually a shifter. Maybe this was something done to him somehow, like a curse.

And curses could be reversed.

He sat at the small table in the motel room and opened Sam's laptop, searching for weird. He found three missing people, a local lottery winner, and...a zoo break-in.

Dean clicked on the story, skimming the news article for...yep. It was the bear enclosure. They still hadn't found the bear, either. Dean glanced to the bear hide on the motel floor.

Definitely burying it. Last thing he needed was PETA sending the law after them for "killing an escaped bear."

Sam exited the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist, and came to stand behind Dean. "Find anything?"

"Yeah, actually. Now find some pants. We gotta go." Dean shut the laptop and grabbed his coat.

"Where we going?" Sam said.

"A clown convention," Dean said. Sam immediately looked dejected. "Dude, it's the zoo. Now _please_ find some clothes."

* * *

 _Reviews = Love = Updates! Also, don't forget to read my original work over on FictionPress. I'm LynnReneeEvans over there. Working on a story called REM World._


	3. Chapter 3

**Beasts and Boys**

by

Rin Ebansu

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Bull In A China Shop**

* * *

Sam remembered little from the night before. He remembered a bar, but he only had one drink. A woman bought it for him. Maybe she drugged him.

For what reason, though? Was she a witch? And how did he wind up here, at the zoo?

"Sam, look," Dean said. Sam leaned over and looked at the monitor. The security footage showed Sam - well, he assumed it was him, since it didn't show his face - standing outside the bear enclosure. A grizzly bear sidled up to the bars, allowing Sam to pet it. "First dogs, now bears. Why don't you just go be a hippy already," Dean said.

Suddenly, the monitor flickered.

Sam stood inside the enclosure and the bear stood outside the bars. Dean and Sam frowned as the animal walked off screen.

"Okay, this is new," Dean said.

"So, the bear is the shifter? I mean, the real bear?"

"And it's out there wearing your face," Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Unless it switched identities with someone else."

"Switched ident-" Dean cut himself off. "Sam, remember when that kid swapped bodies with you?"

"You thinking witchcraft?"

"I dunno," Dean said, "but I doubt this thing is doing this just for shits and giggles."

OoOoO

It was dusk when Dean pulled into the diner, insisting that they grab a bite to eat on the way home. Sam was midway through his sandwich when he felt his stomach cramp. He doubled over, his head bouncing off the table.

"Sam! Hey!" Dean pushed Sam back by the shoulders, looking up into his brother's eyes. "You okay? Dude, what's wrong?"

"I don't-" Sam hunkered over again.

Dean helped him up and started heading for the exit.

Sam roared. He fucking roared.

Dean realized what was happening and his eyes widened. "Oh, hell no. C'mon!" He dragged Sam across the diner, ignoring the stares from other patrons.

Just before they got to the exit, Sam exploded. It felt like his body went through a major and instantaneous growth spurt. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain, and then it passed. He stood up.

Dean looked at the patrons of the diner who, shocked, stayed silent and immobile for a second. "It's fine!" Dean called, throwing up a hand. "No big deal!"

Everyone screamed, knocking over chairs and tables as they stampeded to the other side of the diner.

Sam let out a low snort, pawing at the door, and shattered the glass. He staggered back, surprised.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean sighed, opening the door. "I'm not paying for that."

 **(If you like this story, please consider Favoriting or leaving a review. Thank you.)**


End file.
